


[Podfic of] I Will Be Right Here

by klb



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic by klb of a fic by such_heights</p>
<p>Author's summary: Elsa gets a little overwhelmed by crowds. Anna notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] I Will Be Right Here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Will Be Right Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129002) by [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/%5BFrozen%5D%20I%20Will%20Be%20Right%20Here.mp3) | **Size:** 9.2 MB | **Duration:** 6:24

  
---  
  
From the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV. The entire work can be found [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/316265.html).

**Author's Note:**

> I spent the last couple days before the deadline of Awesome Ladies this year desperately trying to get someone to record a Frozen story. And then, with about 2 hours to go, I realized I was going to do it myself. The voices were the easiest in the world, because I love theatre and I love Veronica Mars, and I've listened to Kristen Bell and Idina Menzel's voices for probably hundreds of hours. And such_height's writing was so perfectly fitted to them, which made it even easier. So even though this was last-minute, it was a total delight and it flowed from beginning to end, and I'm so very glad that Anna and Elsa get celebrated in this year's Anthology :)


End file.
